1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to humidity transducers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a capacitive humidity transducer.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The desirability of providing an indication of a humidity in the atmosphere is well-known in various applications. The prior art has generally taken two different approaches. One of these approaches involves using a resistor which has variations in resistance in accordance with corresponding changes in environmental humidity. The second approach is directed to a capacitive transducer. A typical prior art capacitive humidity transducer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,868. Such a conventional capacitive humidity transducer is significantly limited in its response time to change in atmospheric humidity by having a complex supporting dielectric structure as well as large are a solid electrically conductive coatings which effectively impede the absorption and adsorption of water molecules into the dielectric material. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a capacitive humidity transducer which had a significantly improved humidity variation response time over the aforesaid prior art capacitive humidity transducers.